


Small Steps

by SuperbiousEucatastrophe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, PTSD, Steve is supportive, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperbiousEucatastrophe/pseuds/SuperbiousEucatastrophe
Summary: Growing up, Tony Stark knew that he the best way to survive was to conform to his father's alpha standards. When he gets married off, he expects his alpha to exploit him just like he had learnt he would be. To his great surprise, he gets more freedom than he ever thought possible.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 87
Kudos: 413





	1. "Home"

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I should work on 'Eyes on Fire' instead, I have no idea what I'm doing here. As always: English isn't my first language so just... I dunno... just pretend it was proper English.

It was painfully obvious Mr. Rogers hadn’t been living long in the terraced house near Central Park. Tony could tell after only one look: Even if he would have failed to acknowledge the lack of personal belongings, even if the Alpha wouldn’t have had to examine each key to find out which was his; The overall routine just wasn’t there. 

After carrying him over the threshold, the man he would spend his life with needed a full second until he remembered where his coat rack was. It wasn’t an information he was going to mention, the omega just didn’t know what else to do until the official part of his wedding would come. 

It was November and the recent frost had created a pattern in every window he could see. Although the house was expensive the windows didn’t seem to be insulated enough; He could hear the wind blowing more of the cold into the hallway. 

He could surely fix them, he just needed a screwdriver and some tape, depending on what the problem with them was. 

“So…” his Alpha turned around, looking at him with a puzzled look as if he wasn’t quite sure what they were going to do now. It seemed ridiculous to Tony. The best part of the alphas evening had finally started. Yet, his husband seemed nervous, maybe almost as nervous as Tony. “The bedroom is upstairs. Second room on the right. The bathroom is the room after. Do you… want to freshen up a little?”

It was the first time Tony looked at him. He was choosing his words very carefully. “Whatever you would prefer, Mr. Rogers.”

“Steve.”

“Steve,” he repeated, pressing his lips together. “I apologize.”

“You…?”

“I should have asked what name you prefer. I apologize for being inconsiderate.” 

Steve glared at him as if he’d lost his mind and Tony only seemed to make himself smaller. “I will freshen up,” the omega echoed and looked at the door. His suitcase was in the car but he didn’t want to ask Steve for a favour yet so he just walked up the carpeted stairs and went into the bathroom. He wasn’t sure what he could do without his suitcase. His make-up was still looking good and he had not stained his clothing. He went to the toilet to make sure a full bladder wouldn’t be getting in the way of things, but that was all. 

Tony looked into the mirror, after, glancing at his mating mark on the left side of his neck. He had known from the very beginning what this was: A sign of ownership. He tried to calm himself with that. Nothing had changed, just his owner. And that being Captain America couldn’t be that bad, right? He could be glad it was a war hero instead of some other rich man or woman, only interested in his dowry. 

After washing his hands, he stopped for a second, trying to remember what Steve had told him.  _ Do you want to freshen up a little? _ He hadn’t said what he had to do after he’d freshened up. The logical thing was to go to the bedroom and wait for his mate but he hadn’t gotten permission. On the other hand, Steve had  _ told  _ him where the bedroom was so this seemed to be like an invitation, right? It was a new beginning, he didn’t want to get a punishment on his first day. 

In the end, he decided to wait in the bedroom was surely better than standing awkwardly in the bathroom, so he opened the heavy door and lay down the luxurious king size bed. For a moment, he pondered whether Steve wanted him to undress but he’d heard alphas wanted to  _ unwrap their gift  _ themselves so he just opened the first two buttons in an attempt to look  _ seductive.  _

He waited, concentrating on his surroundings. The door was wide open so he could hear Steve pacing around. He was upset already, great. But Tony had learnt how to handle stressed alphas. He was an expert of his own. This night was something neither he nor Steve could stop, even if the other man wanted to. Without this, it was not done properly and they would soon face consequences for their  _ sham marriage.  _ What if he wanted that though? What if Tony had already screwed up and the other man was thinking about giving him back to his family? Mated, but nowhere to go. Not many Omegas shared this fate but those who did, lived on the streets, trying to get some food by prostituting themselves. Tony didn’t want to end up like them. 

He heard the door. Had he left? Had he really left the house? Was Tony supposed to lie here or was he expected to do something in the meantime? Had Steve maybe written him a note stating what he was expecting until he came home? But he’d told him to freshen up and-

His mind was spinning, he didn’t know what to do or think.

After two more minutes, he heard heavy steps come upstairs. Tony made sure his teeth were clean and that the chewing gum he’d found in his pocket still made his mouth smell like mint. He had changed his mind. Steve wanted to give him another chance and he wouldn’t disappoint him. 

When he saw him he realized he had been freaked out about nothing; His alpha had merely gotten his suitcase from the car. He exhaled. 

“We completely forgot your baggage.”

“Oh. I have, thank you for bringing it to me.” Deep breath. He could do this. He had  _ learnt  _ to do this. 

“Is this your first time?”

Tony was almost alarmed at the question. Of course, he’d never been knotted before. His father would have let him disappear if he’d even found a  _ hint  _ of something like that. Tony sat up. “May I go to my suitcase and get something?”

“Of course.”

Tony stood and walked over to the tiny thing to retrieve some papers, confirming his statements. He’d never been knotted before and he’d never spent a heat with someone else. It was signed by a very venerable doctor from their area. Steve didn’t seem happy with the papers and Tony could already guess why. The third page was about a medical condition.

“You’re-?” It was very rare for an omega to be deemed  _ too tight  _ by gynaecologist standards. Normally, they were able to adjust to every situation. Tony hadn’t been that lucky. He’d gotten the diagnosis with fourteen and it was almost gone now, but their GP had obviously put it in there for legal reasons.   
  
“I have been to therapy. It should not be a problem anymore, I swear. There is a phone number on there in case you have doubts. He can… uh… come here and examine me in front of you so you can see I am not damaged. It was not a violation of the contract or an attempt to deceive you,” he stared at the floor, because of course he could get punished for not mentioning it although it had been his  _ father  _ insisting that he shouldn’t tell anything. He didn’t want to repeat the procedure with the doctor, especially not in front of his alpha. But he’d heard enough stories about alphas loving to humiliate their omegas so he would offer it, at least. 

“What? No, no, I believe you I just… you really don’t have to give me any proof, I wouldn’t mind either way, even if you’d already been with someone.”

“Oh.” That was unusual. He couldn’t imagine that any alpha would be okay with their mate having previous experience. At least, that was what Tony had learnt. Maybe Steve would be different. Maybe. But he didn’t want to keep false hopes up. He’d see. 

He decided to be bold and show him that he was skilled in those kinds of things, so he rushed forward and quickly put off Steve’s jacket, catching him off guard.  _ Slower,  _ he reminded himself. He didn’t want to come off as desperate, at least not until he was sure that was Steve’s type. Instead, he gently pressed against him, standing on his tiptoes to connect their lips. 

Steve looked at him wide-eyed but put a hand around his waist. That was good, Tony reminded himself. He wasn’t pushing him away and he hadn’t pressed him against the mattress yet. “Lie down.”

Tony nodded and lay on the bed. Maybe he’d taken too much action and Steve preferred him to be unresponsive and still. That was alright. He’d been prepared for every scenario. 

There was a moment where Steve didn’t say anything but it quickly passed. He put off his shirt, then undid his belt and folded everything neatly, even his socks. Definitely a habit from the military. Tony didn’t want to look lost but he did anyway. He tried to accommodate for whatever Steve wanted him to do but the other didn’t say a single word and Tony was no mind reader. 

“We’ll do this slow, yeah?”

“However you’d like.” 

“Breathe for me.”

He looked up. Steve had completely brought him out of concept. 

“You’re holding your breath, Anthony. Just breathe for me.”

Tony exhaled and nodded, looking at him apologetically. This was a catastrophe and he could be glad Steve wasn’t punishing him right now. He needed to do perfectly, to impress him.

“Are you nervous?”

“No. I’m ready for you, alpha.” He bared his neck and looked at him intensely. “Mh… don’t you want to put off  _ those _ too?” He pointed to his boxers.

“After I’ve undressed  _ you”  _

“Mhmm.” 

It was much easier, now that Tony finally got what Steve liked in bed. Seemed to be the romantic type. He wanted Tony to be deeply in love with him in the worst night of his life and he would play along, like he had been taught to do. 

Steve was gentle, that much was clear to him after he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and brushed it off. He was holding his word. What was even stranger to him was that he didn’t grin when he saw what Tony was wearing. Quite the opposite: He could smell his disgust and immediately closed his eyes to show even more submission. 

He’d thought they’d gotten it right. His father had purchased a set of blue underwear with silver stars and stockings, something he told him the Captain would like. Steve hated it.

The eighteen-year-old had to bite his tongue so his lip wouldn’t tremble. 

“Mr- I mean Steve? I… There are other things in my suitcase if you’d prefer me wearing something else. I’m sure we can f-”

“I’d prefer if you could put it off.”

“Which part of-”

“Everything”

Tony complied of course and made sure to fold all of it like Steve had done with his clothes. He was glad to have gotten rid of this uncomfortable fabric but also didn’t like being exposed like that. He was getting greedy, he realized. He was lucky Steve had not just thrown him on the bed to have him over and over and over. Did it really matter at which point of the evening he was getting naked?

Steve brushed his hand along Tony’s sides and the gesture alone made him shiver. He’d never been touched like this before; So considerate, like Steve might actually care how he felt. He sighed contently and leaned into the touch.

“Do you have any wishes for tonight, Anthony?”

He wanted to tell him to call him Tony but he wasn’t sure if he should do it right now. If he had been able to speak freely, he would have asked for him to be gentle, prepare him, but he knew that wasn’t on the table. Him laughing was the best case scenario. He already had a medical condition that made him less valuable and could be a reason for Steve to refuse their mating. If he pretended it was a handicap, it would only get worse. 

“Anthony?”   


“No. No, I don’t have any wishes.”

“I think we should start slow. If you have trouble with adjusting to size, we can take it slow and-”

Tony frantically shook his head. This wasn’t about a good impression anymore. This was about his future. Steve couldn’t think he was a liability. He wasn’t, he could be just like every other omega Steve had been with. “I don’t want to take it slow. Please.”

Steve frowned. 

“Please, give me a chance, Sir.”

“There is no need to call m-”   


“Steve! Steve. I’m sorry. You told me it was Steve. I’ll remember.” He tried to breathe put the whole room already smelled of panic. “Please, let me show you that I am just as good. Please. I promise I can please you. Just… Just let me please you.” His bottom lip started to tremble and he hoped it would come off as  _ desperate  _ and  _ sexy _ . 

It didn’t. 

“Anthony, I want you to look at me.”

Of course, he obeyed. He looked at his alpha, trying to keep his composure. Could he apologize now? Tell him he was sorry? Probably not. He prepared for the hit in his face. 

Instead of doing  _ that _ , Steve just kept looking at him, calming his omega in a way only an alpha could. His hand was on Tony’s shoulder and he wasn’t touching him in all the wrong places yet so this was a good thing. After some time, Tony’s heartbeat had gone back to normal. “I’m not going to hurt you. If you’re a bit tighter we’re just gonna prepare you, doll. Alright?”

He blushed at the nickname and nodded slowly. “M-” For a moment he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to speak but Steve looked at him encouragingly. “May I say something?”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m not a liability. You don’t have to be considerate. I can take it. I swear on everything I have. Just… may I prove to you how- Please don’t… don’t leave. Let’s start again, alright? Let’s… If you want to, I can come in again and then I’ll blow you away. I just need another chance.”

“Anthony,” Steve wasn’t angry, he realized. That was good. “Let me prepare you.”

He nodded weakly and who knew, maybe Steve was into that. He didn’t really know him so he wouldn’t put it past him. “Okay.”

“We’re  _ both  _ nervous. That’s fine. Do you want to do this later?”

Tony frantically shook his head. He wanted things to be consummated. He couldn’t be sent back with a mating mark. He was completely naked in front of Steve and vulnerable and he couldn’t help but stare at his boxers.

“Oh,” he chuckled as if he was just as nervous as Tony what he couldn’t really believe. “I guess I should put it off too, huh?”

Tony’s eyes widened as soon as he saw what the trousers had hidden before. He was  _ huge.  _ Until this very moment Tony had been sure he could take him but now he knew that if Steve decided to believe his statement he would tear. Badly. Hell, he had no idea if he could ever walk again after this night. 

“Don’t worry. I will prepare you. I need to prepare people in general.”

From all of the people that had ever said that to him Steve was the first one he believed. “I… I could prepare alone if you want that. Give me thirty seconds and I-”

“Oh, I think we need more than that.” His smile put Tony off, that much was obvious.

Steve had no idea what this kid had gone through but he could surmise it. Both of them had not expected to get mated today and it was better to make the best of it. Of course, he could have said no to Howard offering his eighteen-year-old Omega son as a reward - he had been about to - but then he had changed his mind. If he had been ready to give him his son like a hamper, who knew what would happen to the kid if he didn’t take him. He was twenty-six and eight years wasn’t the age gap he’d hoped for but it was what it was. 

“Is it alright if I touch you?”

Tony nodded, gently putting Steve’s hand between his legs. He was already wet, with the amount of hormones his father had made him drink it was a miracle he wasn’t messing up the bed already. Of course, he wouldn’t say that. Steve had aroused him enough to be this way, officially. The man in question already lay next to him and cupped his cheek, hand still massaging his entrance. Tony relaxed and let him push the first two fingers in. A third and a fourth followed within ten minutes. Everything went much slower, much more gentle than Tony had thought. He still was nervous when it finally came to consummating their bond. He was holding onto Steve like he might drown. 

“Shh” he cooed. “It’s fine. Not gonna hurt you. If it  _ does _ hurt, you’ll tell me and we’re just gonna prepare some more. That’s the worst that can happen.”

He nodded. “Okay, Steve. I’m ready.”

No amount of preparation had been able to prepare him for Steve. The stretch didn’t hurt but was uncomfortable. Tony bit his tongue so the other man would not see. He could do this. It hurt less than being penetrated right away. That was enough. 

“You’re safe, with me. You’ll feel very good soon.”

There was not much else to do than to nod again. He didn’t believe him but it wasn’t like he had a choice. Steve would move and he was too big and it would hurt; There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say to prevent this. The touches helped though, holding him tightly like something precious did and certainly Steve’s coos, telling him all would be alright. 

“You can move.”

When Steve compiled, Tony exhaled slowly to cope with the pain. His alpha was slow and tried to make him comfortable, Tony was thankful for that. After a while, he even enjoyed it. He could feel how their pace got faster, how much Steve was rubbing against the spot he’d found with thirteen and had been assured no other Alpha would ever find. Steve couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy himself. Tony had put his arms around his neck and was participating more than Steve would have thought, given his nervousness. Maybe he had more sexual experience than he’d thought; Steve didn’t mind. All that mattered to him was Tony being comfortable and it seemed to work. He had relaxed completely against him and his quiet whimpers along with his overall tightness was enough to bring  _ anyone  _ over the edge. Steve seemed to do something right as well because Tony started babbling again. “Please, please, may I cum? Please, Alpha, I’ll be good, so good-”

“You can. Cum for me, sweetheart.” 

The nickname was enough for Tony to come undone, his ring of muscles tightening. He could hear Steve’s roar but was too distracted by the pain as soon as his knot inflated. 

He squirmed, trying to settle down. There was no noise coming from his mouth and he tried to look away so Steve wouldn’t see how much in pain he really was. He was fine. He could take him. He would take his first knot like a champ. 

“Look at me, Anthony.”

Their eyes met, Tony hoped he looked relaxed enough. 

“You’re fine. I’m here. It’s big, I know, but you’ll be okay. I’ve got you.” He put his arms around Tony, stroking his hair.

“I can take it” he assured him. “I’ll be good.”

“Shh, you were so good for me already.” Steve squeezed his hand and it helped distracting Tony from the pain. “You really did well”

“So you… so you will keep me?”, he asked hopefully. He had done well. He’d said so. 

“Yes.” he said gently. “I will.”

Tony exhaled. He hadn’t known he had been holding his breath. “Thank you, alpha.”

“Steve.”

“Steve.” They’d be stuck for a time so it was better to wait for him to start a small talk topic. 

“So, what do you like doing?”

“I… I like reading.” 

“And what are you reading, Anthony?”

Tony bit his lip. He didn’t know if he was allowed to say something else but their bond had been consummated and he could try it, at least. “Uh… My friends call me Tony. Everyone does, actually.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that. So you want me to call you that, too?”

“I mean… If you would want to. Anthony’s fine as well. Or something else entirely. I’m not picky.”

“If you want me to call you Tony, I will.”

“Thank you.”

He couldn’t comprehend how kind Steve was to him. This evening could have ended differently if Steve had wanted that. But he had been gentle, considerate. It was more than Tony had expected. 

“You still didn’t tell me what you like to read.”

He shouldn’t have said that. He would make him mad for saying the truth and for lying. “I’ve been reading Advanced Quantum Physics by Heather Fell.”

She was a very successful Professor at Oxford. An alpha, of course. For a moment, he wasn’t sure if he had said the wrong thing. Well, of course, he had. He just hadn’t known Steve would react this speechless. He was still knotted so he couldn’t just flee the room. 

“I mean… I don’t read it directly. I think the pictures are nice.” he admitted. A lie, of course. It had been risky enough for him to mention he liked science. “I also like Jane Austen”

“I see. I liked  _ The Wizard of Oz. _ ”

“Good one.” he agreed. “Steve? May I ask a question?”

“Well, you already have now.” he countered. 

Tony nodded and bit his lip. He really needed to learn when to shut up. At least he had been knotted. He could still feel the mark on his neck. Steve couldn’t throw him out anymore. Not without some legal trouble, at least. And there would be a huge scandal, of course. Steve would probably not risk that.

“You can. Ask a question, I mean.”

“It’s none of my business, though,” he warned.

“Let’s see if I agree to that.”

“How much did he pay you?”

Steve blinked. He knew what he was referring to, of course. “Nothing, Tony. You…”

“I was a gift,” he realized, his face softening. 

It upset Steve. Not that he had asked but that he seemed relieved as if being given to someone like a bouquet of flowers was a good thing. “Are you okay?”

“So that means you want me, right? I mean… you took me in so you must want me. Makes sense, right?”

“Tony..”

“I’ll shut up now.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I just can’t shut up.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Carefully, he kissed his cheek, giving Tony enough time to flinch back. He didn’t. “You’re fine. There’s much that’s going to change now.”

Tony looked at him, not knowing if that was good or bad.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first morning

When Steve woke up, Tony was not in bed anymore. For a brief moment, he was worried his mate had fled the house and was walking around without much orientation in the middle of the city. He didn’t know where this fear stemmed for but he didn’t know how traumatized his omega was and he didn’t know how he reacted to stress (yet). He thought quite a long time where he could be. The bathroom was open, the house was quiet. Then the smell of bacon hit his nose. 

Actually, he wasn’t eating breakfast much; He didn’t have the motivation to stand in the kitchen to make food only for himself. Tony, however, seemed to be the type. 

He dressed so he wouldn’t scare his mate too much and walked into the kitchen with loud steps. 

“Good morning, Alpha.”

“Steve.”

“Steve,” he repeated. “I made scrambled eggs with bacon.”

“That’s really nice of you, Tony.”

“It’s my job.” he insisted and poured him some coffee. After he had put everything on Steve’s plate, he brought his hands together and put them into his lap, looking down. Steve looked at him for a moment before understanding what was happening. “You can sit if you want.”

“Alright.” Tony sat down, shifting in his seat a bit. 

“Sore?” Steve’s amused look made Tony smile and nod. He hadn’t been proud of that fact until now. 

“Well, you’re big.” he shrugged and gave him the newspaper. He kept feeling his mating mark. It meant safety. Even if his father had changed his mind, even if he rather wanted him to be with a business partner, he couldn’t do it anymore. All he had to do to stay in that position was to make Steve happy. He could do that. 

“Thank you for making breakfast, Tony.”

“It’s my job.” he repeated.”But thank you for the compliment.”

He noticed how Steve pressed his lips together. He could tell he was angry. He should’ve just accepted the compliment. He shouldn’t have tried to diminish his Alpha’s praise. Tony held his breath, his eyes on his plate. 

“You’re not eating anything.”

“I will wait until you are done.”

Steve glared at him again, not quite sure what he wanted to say with that. Didn’t he want someone to watch him eat? “The pan is empty.”

“I’ll make some porridge for me. If I am allowed to eat breakfast.”

“Allowed to…?”

Tony felt like he was nothing but stressed since they had come home. He knew his father’s rules by heart, he knew what to do, what was expected. He knew what was punished how, he knew what he could take. Steve’s rules were new to him and he hadn’t told him a single one yet. “I don’t have to eat breakfast. I don’t want to be greedy.”

“Tony.” Steve’s sigh made him sick. He had fucked up. He knew he had. “Of course you can eat breakfast. Why shouldn’t you?”

“So I won’t cost too much.”

“Do you think I’m that poor, kid?”

“N-No. No. No, you’re- It’s just a rule. In the cl- In the environment, I lived in. I, uh… What are the rules _here_?”

“The _rules?_ ” He frowned. “What, do you want me to give you a rule book?"

“If… If it’s possible?”

Again, Steve was stunned and didn’t know how to reply properly. How could he reply to something like this, really? He wondered if Tony had ever spent time outside his household, if he had been lucky enough to receive schooling as an omega or if he had only left the house rarely, maybe to be paraded around, like a possession. Sadly, Steve was sure it was the latter. “Did you have a rulebook at home?”

“Nothing that was written down. But of course.”

“Can you tell me the rules?”

“I… uh… Are you sure you want to know any of them? You don’t have to check how resilient I am. I can assure you that I am quite flexible. I can adjust to any rule given to me. I promise nothing will be too hard to handle. Whatever you-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there.”

Tony immediately bit his lip. He had said something wrong again. Why was he even trying still? It seemed he was always getting it wrong ever since he and Steve had bonded. 

“Tony, the only rule is that I want you to tell me if you want or don’t want something, that’s all. Look, my Ma didn’t raise no fool.” Tony could hear he was falling back into his Brooklyn accent and he found it adorable. For a moment, he looked into this man’s eyes and saw hope for himself. Maybe he wouldn’t be so bad. He hadn’t hit him so far. He had not even screamed at him. That had to be a good sing. “Tony, I won’t hurt you. I don’t think you are _less_ than me or anythin’. I’m pretty modern in that regard. It’s 1947; Those things should change.”

“I see.” he didn’t. Not even in the least. “So… you… what’s my role here? I mean… I don’t know what do do, what will make you happy. I just want to make you happy. I am _supposed_ to make you happy.”

“My role is to protect you and to take care of you, make sure you’re safe. I’d like you to at least accept me in return. We both didn’t expect to end up with each other so I think we should make the best out of it.” 

Tony nodded. “And my role is the household and the children, then.” 

“That’s how it generally works, yes. If we do have pups, I would appreciate you taking care of them or us taking terms. We can split the chores if you want to. I’ll just be at work sometimes and-”

“Breadwinner. I know. And I’ll make sure everything else is running smoothly. That sounds like a… that makes sense.”

Steve transferred half of his plate on another plate and let Tony eat it. it broke his heart how thankful Tony looked. “Thank you so much. So you’ll be at work and I’ll handle the rest.”

“I’m not saying do everything, we can see how much you’d like to do eventually.”

Tony nodded although he already knew he would be responsible for all of it. He didn’t want to have it any other way. Why would he shove this responsibility to Steve who was working? No, he could deal with everything he was given, he was Tony Stark. He could do this. “What are you doing in your free time?”

“Me? I like sketching.”

“Really? What do you sketch?”

“Mostly people. Sometimes at parks.”

He could picture him perfectly. He could see him at an abandoned park bench doing nothing but stare at people and trying to sketch them as fast as he could. He wondered if the people would notice, if they _ever_ noticed. They went about their day without knowing that they had given him the inspiration, the looks he had needed just in that moment. it must feel overwhelming to feel like this. He couldn’t imagine it. 

“What are _you_ doing in your free time, Tony?”

“I really like reading and I enjoy drinking tea and going through photo albums.”

“Uh huh. That’s nice but I meant really. Come on, you can tell me. Is it embarrassing or just something you think I’ll think is boring?”

“Both.” he decided. “It’s nothing… it’s nothing people like me should meddle with.”

His entire demeanour changed from curious to worried. He could see the little frown and those ridiculously big eyes. “Oh Gosh, don’t tell me you do drugs.”

“First of all, _gosh?_ And no, I don’t do drugs.”

For a moment, Steve could see how this boy really was when he’d warmed up to him. He seemed to be sassy. He could need that with Bucky being his best friend. He immediately went back to looking down, though.

“I, uh, like solving problems.”

“And that’s bad because...?”

“Math problems. Equations. I like it. And physics, too.” 

“I see.”

It wasn’t like omegas were forbidden to do math or physics, but most of them didn't do it. For one, because most didn’t receive schooling above middle school in the first place and for another because they had to have permission from their alpha to study anything like that. Most alphas only agreed to a degree in childcare or English (if they even agreed, which was rare as well). 

“We could buy you a book with some problems so you have something to do while I am gone.”

“Oh,” he blushed. “I mean… If that would be okay?”

He really didn’t know how he could have gotten so lucky with his alpha. He could do math, he could speak his mind (although he still didn’t trust that) and he would keep him although he had come with a medical condition into this bonding. 

“We… may we discuss something?”

“Of course, Tony. What is it?”

“My…” It was embarrassing to talk about it. At home, he wasn’t allowed to talk about it and he doubted Steve wanted to know about it in advance. “My heat is due in two days. And I…, Of course, you don’t have to participate. But is there a room I could-”

“Oh. _Oh._ Of course. Do you need any supplies? I will take the days off, don’t worry.”

Tony nodded, burying his nails into his palm. “That’s really nice. Thank you.”

“I will _always_ take those days off, Tony. It’s your heat, I want us to be in this together. And every respectable alpha should think the same.” He had never heard of _any_ alpha before who would want to miss the heat of his mate. But he figured Tony’s circles were quite different in that regard. Probably the reason why richer folks didn’t have too many children. “Look, I wanted to go to the store with you anyway. We need some things for you.”

“Blankets?” he asked carefully. 

“Mhmm.”

He had already missed them. The fluffy things; The blankets and pillows and plush things, although he was sure it was only because his heat was approaching. Steve didn’t have to care about it in the first place but he was glad his alpha did care for him. 

He was happy for the outcome and rushed to clean the table and wash the dishes. If he was done soon, he’d get blankets and pillows and-

A sharp noise had him flinch. The glass he’d been washing up had slipped from his fingers and was covering the floor in shards. He stopped breathing. The whole world slowed down. 

Couldn’t he even do one thing right? Couldn’t he behave and be good for one single day?

He knew Steve was staring at him, probably already thinking about his punishment. He didn't want to know what kind of man Steve was when it came to punishments. Would he use his hand or a paddle? Would it hurt as much with his father? Would he….? Would he…? He didn’t know, he just knew he had to take what was coming. That was what he was meant to do and he would oblige.

He still stared at the shards. Only now his knees gave in and he tried to collect them with his hands. He didn’t know where the broom was or if he was allowed to use it. He didn’t know if Steve wanted him to stand on the shards or have him beg on the streets until he had enough money to replace it. All punishments he could imagine. 

“Tony… Tony. Let _me_ do that, okay? You’re trembling.”

“I… I am so sorry, alpha. I am so- I’m an idiot. Please, I… I’ll fix it.” He was bonded, he reminded himself. He belonged, he was wanted. He would get punished and then it would be over.

“An- Tony, nothing happened.” he said gently. “You dropped something. I want to check if you are hurt. Will you let me?” 

He nodded and showed Steve his hands. Apart from a little cut, he was fine. Steve cleaned the mess for him and instructed him to take a shower and pick something out of his closet for the store. 

He hadn’t screamed, he hadn’t hit him. It left him relieved and confused at the same time. After a hot shower, he put on tight black trousers and a tight shirt. His parents had packed his clothes. There was not one comfortable piece for him. But it didn’t matter. He used the time Steve needed to shower to put his clothes into the wardrobe. He had eight sets of lingerie. Maybe he would like another pair next time. He shoved the one with the stars to the back of the closet. 

After five minutes, Steve was done and came out with a towel around his hips. He looked very good. Tony hadn’t been able to really pay attention yesterday with his nervosity but now he could revel in the sight. he was toned, very muscular and his skin was a perfect shade of porcelain. All in all, he was glad he had enough self control to not jump on him right away. 

“Is that really what you want to wear?”

Tony nodded. “Don’t you like it?”

He would be able to show him off to other people, to claim him as his own with every look they gave to Tony. He’d even managed to get his hair under control. 

“I do like it but it doesn’t look very comfortable.”

He rummaged in Tony’s wardrobe and didn’t find any piece that even _hinted_ at comfortability. He realized his mate didn’t even have a pyjama. “Looks like we’re gonna shop for some clothes, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and reviews! It's what keeps me working ^^


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets some necessities with Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, just stressed. I am not giving up on this story or Eyes on Fire, I just need a break sometimes. So... enjoy!

For someone who had grown up in the richest household in New York, Tony was surprisingly frugal. 

He was in front of a large shelf full of pillows, standing on his tiptoes so he could examine the top shelves at last. To any others it would seem like Tony was trying to make out which pillow was the best, carefully glancing at each of it, but Steve knew what this was: His mate was trying to find the cheapest price. His mother had done the same thing when he was a child, so he knew the top shelves were the cheapest ones in the omega care section: Omegas were too small to reach it most of the time and were left to buy the more expensive ones within their height. Eventually, he pointed to a single, brown pillow. “This one, please. May you give it to me?”

He didn’t want to call him out on it. If he really wanted the brown pillow and Steve accused him of being cheap, he wouldn’t do his omega any service. “Alright. And how many of them?”

Tony bit his lip and looked like he was in pain, Steve hated that expression. “Can I have… two?”

_ “Two pillows?”  _ Steve asked, taken aback. He didn’t know many omegas, to be fair, and a nest was something very private, but even  _ he  _ knew that usually, a nest was  _ drowning  _ in pillows, blankets and other soft things. 

“One.” Tony immediately corrected. “I meant one, alpha.” He hugged the pillow in the hopes of Steve not taking it away.

“You get ten.” Steve decided and put the more expensive, fluffier pillows into the cart. “Are the colours okay?”

“Yes. Yes, thank you. Perfect.”

“Tony. I want you to be honest.” he sighed, trying to get his frustration under control. He had no idea what that boy had been through, he shouldn’t get this anger get the best of him. But Steve had never been good at that and he wanted to punch Howard Stark in the face. More than once, actually

“Can I have them in… burgundy?” The pillows Steve had put in the cart were blue. 

For a moment, Steve didn’t say anything and the silence was killing Tony. Had he done something wrong? Was burgundy somehow insulting to the man? 

“Of course. Burgundy it- uh... Hold on, what  _ is  _ burgundy?”

He was quite proud of himself that he could make his mate chuckle with his lack of knowledge. “Dark red.”

After the pillows made their way into the cart, they stood in front of the blankets. “You want to have that one in burgundy too?”

“Can…  _ you  _ choose it, please?” He asked quietly. He wanted to have something of Steve but he knew he had no right to ask. So he imagined that maybe if he had something  _ Steve  _ had chosen, it would at least come close. 

“Tony, I want  _ you  _ to choose it. It’s  _ your  _ nest.”

“Oh, okay.” He picked the cheapest blanket he could find. “I am done.”

“You’re done with one blanket and a few pillows? Nah, we’ll buy you some more blankets.”

“I don’t need much. How much of my budget do I have left? How much  _ is  _ my budget?”

“You don’t have one” he simply said. “I’ll buy whatever you need. Look, I didn’t grow up rich, exactly. But I am really well-off now, with the military pension and all.”

“You already have it?”

“Yeah. As a little thank you for… you know.”

“Saving us from the Nazis, yeah.” he looked at the blankets again and found one in baby blue that was incredibly fluffy and very warming. He shook it out of his head when he saw the price. “I am done now.”

“How much budget did you have at home?”

“Ten dollars.”

“Ten dollars a month?” that was not bad. actually, it was very much for omega things. He couldn’t imagine how to spend ten dollars a month for blankets and cushions and plushies. 

“A year, Al- Steve.”

“Oh. And you had to buy blankets and pillows from that?”   
  
“And everything else apart from formal clothes and food.”

_ “Why?”  _

Howard was a  _ millionaire.  _ It wasn’t like they had to save up for something. Hell, his mother had spent more for her own stuff. 

“I… uh… well, I was going to marry someone in a few years anyway. No need to.. uh… buy myself too much.”

“Look, I know it’s really personal but how did your nest look like, Tony?” Steve asked. He wanted to understand but he couldn’t. He couldn’t comprehend how someone could treat someone so badly just because of their gender. Of course, he had heard that the high society circles he now belonged to had other…  _ philosophies  _ in that matter, but this?

“My nest…” Tony made himself small. 

“Yes. If you don’t feel com-”   
  
“I… Didn’t have one. I mean-” he looked down and swallowed when he saw Steve’s look. He could  _ feel  _ his anger. “I had my bed. And sometimes a shirt and a scarf.”

“From your mother?”   
  
“From Mr. Jarvis.” He buried his nails in his palm. “He was my… Nanny.”

It sounded so pathetic. He knew his mother had loved him very much but his father had demanded her presence throughout the day and Mr. Jarvis had always been kind and spent time with him. He was the closest to a real parent he’d ever had. 

Steve didn’t comment on the revelation and just nodded. “We’re gonna buy a lot more for you than you’re used to, then. We still need comfortable clothes for you. And then… I thought you could meet my best friend.”

Tony looked up at him and nodded. “Of course.”

“Only if you want to.”

“Of course I do.” He didn’t know how his friend would be like but if he was anything like Steve, he’d enjoy his presence. 

After buying everything for his omega and paying the cashier five dollars, Steve led his mate to the next clothing store. There was a male omega section and he was very thankful for that. The only difference he could make out were the materials. Since omegas had sensitive skin, their clothes mostly were out of cotton or other soft fabrics. Also, the sizes were smaller. 

“You can choose what you like”

Tony nodded and quickly had seven articles of clothing together. All of them were modest pieces with muted colours. Two trousers, three pullovers and a pyjama bottom and top. He didn’t know what they cost and hoped he had chosen well and not cost his alpha too much. 

“Are you sure you don’t want more?”

“No, I don’t need much, really.” His gaze fell on a bright red shirt but he just looked the other way. Steve had already noticed of course and looked for a size that might fit the omega. “How about that one?”

“I mean… if you  _ want _ to…”

“It’s nice. I bet red suits you.”

“Maybe. But isn’t it too bright? I don’t want to draw the attention from you, Alpha.”

Steve really didn’t know what do do with all of this. Admittedly, he’d never really thought much about the lifestyles of the rich people in town but he had thought Omegas were treated at least decently. This was everything but that. “I want you to be comfortable, Tony. All I want.”

“Okay.” 

With some encouragement, Tony actually chose some more pieces and tried them on. After they brought all of their purchases home, he offered a jacket to his mate. Bucky was waiting for ages already. 

Tony wrapped it around him and let Steve carry the heavy bags back to their house. They didn’t talk much during the walk but it was a comfortable silence. It didn’t take long for them to get home. Tony knew he would soon meet his best friend and excused himself to the bathroom. He knew he had to be on his best behavior. Steve was putting great trust in him. He would not embarrass him in front of his friends. He made sure his hair looked nice and got some concealer into his hands. There was no time to do anything else, he thought, so it would have to do. He wouldn’t look that friend in the eye too often anyway. 

He’d brought some formal clothing with him from his home and would definitely wear it to such an important meeting. He’d never been one for skirts but he owned a tight shirt highlighting his stomach and even tighter trouser highlighting his backside. She shirt would highlight his mating mark, that much was clear. Steve would like it. For a moment, he was convinced he’d faint but he managed after a few seconds. His heat would kick in soon but he wouldn’t tell Steve. He was expected to meet his friends and that silly state wasn’t an alpha’s problem. 

“Are you okay, Tony?”   
  
“Mh- Oh, yes, I will be with you in a moment.” He splashed some water on his face. This would be fine. There would be no complications.

There couldn't be. 


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am not dead, my laptop broke is all. And until I could afford a new one... well...

“‘m gonna bust your chops, fathead. Gettin’ mated without tellin’ me?” 

The man in front of Tony was attractive, he couldn’t put it any other way. His cedar brown hair was in sharp contrast to his blue eyes and pale skin. Moments later Tony stared at the floor; he wasn’t supposed to think such things, not with his Alpha around and surely not in the presence of said man. It was his heat, he reminded himself, he was thinking all of this because of his heat. 

“Bucky? That’s Anthony, my mate. He goes by Tony.”

“Nice to meet you, Sir.” Tony offered. He kept his head low, trying to do everything so Bucky wouldn’t take offense. Omegas were to be seen, not heard, and certainly they weren’t supposed to say anything unprompted. 

He heard Bucky laugh and almost flinch. Laughing hadn’t proved to be something good at home. “Here ain’t no Sir, doll. Why won’t you look at me?”

He looked at Steve, asking for permission. He was shaking. What if Steve had brought him here on purpose? What if he wanted to share him during his heat? He knew most Alphas were very territorial when it came to their mates but then again, Steve wasn’t most Alphas. “It’s okay, Tony. He’s like a brother to me. He won’t hurt you.”

“Hurt?”

Steve looked at Bucky intensely and somehow, Bucky knew what this look was supposed to say. 

Bucky’s expression softened. “Ain’t here to hurt you, doll. I just wanna see who was mad enough to take Stevie as their mate.”

it was obvious Tony was thinking. It looked like a profound decision to Bucky who was a bit at loss himself. Eventually, though, the Omega looked up. 

“There you are. You’re a fierce one, I bet. Can see it in your eyes.”

“I’m not, Mr. Barnes.” he assured him. “I am really, really not.”

He didn’t want Steve to get the impression he’d defy him in any way. He would do his best to please his mate in whatever way was required of him. For a moment, he felt like he was passing out, but he was able to conceal it quite well. Two more hours and Mr. Barnes would leave their house and then Tony could excuse himself and curl up into a ball in the guest room so he wouldn’t disturb Steve. 

“Where are my manners? Mr. Barnes, would you like some tea?”

“It’s Bucky.”   


“Would you like some tea? Or coffee?”   


“Won’t say no to a cup. Stevie?”

It looked like the other man was holding his breath. “Only if you would like to, Tony.”

“Of course, I would love to. I’ll be right back.” He hurried into the kitchen. 

As soon as Tony was gone, Bucky leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. “Wanna tell me the real story here?”

Steve sighed. “His Dad gave’em to me. For my services. Hell, Buck, couldn’t just let that kid in that home. Don’t even wanna know who would’ve taken him in if I hadn’t. Ya know all the bastards out there, ‘specially the glitterati.” 

“Sounds like you. Actin’ before thinkin’.”

“You know I can’t just watch. Ain’t no Alpha who knows how shit it is to be helpless more than me.”

Bucky nodded slowly. Something told him the omega was eavesdropping on them. Before he could check his theory though, Tony entered the room with two cups of coffee. 

“I didn’t know how you take your coffee. Is black okay?”

“Of course, doll. All fine.” He smiled. The boy looked so much more fragile, now that Bucky thought about it. Like a strong wind would blow him away. He accepted the coffee gladly and smiled. 

Maybe Tony  _ had _ been eavesdropping. And maybe he was just a little bit disappointed. He had thought he was here because Captain Rogers had accepted him as a gift, because he had liked how he looked or at least thought his young age was a plus. It turned out he had just taken him in out of pity. Pity couldn’t be a good base when it came to marriage but then again at least he  _ had  _ a mate. Steve couldn’t shove him away even if he would be his mate and nothing more, not that Tony would care. It didn’t matter how many people Steve would sleep with or how many people he would profess his love to. He was financially secure now and it would be none of his business who Steve really wanted to be with. He would smile when he came home, wearing another omegas perfume and he would laugh at his jokes when he knew he wasn’t the first one to hear them. He’d put on a smile through it all like his mother.

“Would you two excuse me for a moment? I need to go to the restroom.” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, Sir.” he felt like he was near passing out. Maybe he was. He caught a glimpse of Bucky who looked like he was worried, just like Steve. 

_ “You’re in heat.” _

“Yes, Sir.” Tony managed. There was no use denying it. “I am sorry. I’m still sound of mind, it won’t be a problem.”

“Maybe you should go home, doll.”

Tony didn’t reply and looked at Steve, instead. The man in question nodded and asked Tony to wait in the car. Of course he obliged. 

_ “hell, Buck, if I’d’ve known!”  _ the rest wasn’t clear enough for Tony to understand.He did as he was told and waited, wondering how he would be punished. He tried to imagine what his father would have done in that scenario to come to terms with it. Steve would surely not be kind enough to give him a bed for his heat now that he had made such a fool of himself. Perhaps he would give him a bottle of water anyway; His mate was very kind. He didn’t expect it, though. 

Tony was so in thought that he didn’t hear Steve open the car door, he didn’t even notice the car starting. All he was concentrating at was not to smell too obtrusive. 

“You should have told me. When I said we would be going to Bucky. You should have said something, Tony.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Steve. it’s Steve, Tony. Hell, do you have any idea what could’ve happened? If it hadn’t been Bucky, if I’d left you alone while-”

“I know. I know I was incompetent. I am sorry, I will try to control it better next time.”

“No.” Steve shook his head violently. “No, Tony, god, no. There’s nothing to control, I don’t want you to do any of this. I don’t want you to try and brush off your heat. Just tell me. Tell me your heat is starting soon”

“Yes, Sir.” he wouldn’t mention that he  _ had  _ told him only a day ago. It didn't matter anyway. 

They pulled up into the driveway after painfully long minutes of silence. “Hell, what am I going to do with you, Tony?”

He swallowed thickly. “The… the belt is very effective with me. At least Dad thought so. I also don’t like water, so if… if you would like to… to drown me or-” he thought he was going to be sick. 

“No,  _ no _ , that’s not what I meant, just- Let’s help you into some comfortable clothes, okay? If you want to, you can wear one of my shirts. I’ll make it go away, in time.”

“You… you want to spend it with me?”

“Well, of course.”

Usually, omegas didn’t spend their heat together with their alpha, at least in Tony’s circles. Only if they desired offspring, which meant this was Tony’s time to prove himself. He was fertile, the doctors had checked. If he would get pregnant quickly, he could make this whole mess up to Steve. 

“How do you want me?”

“Put on something comfortable, Tony.”

Tony didn’t see how wearing pjs would help with Steve finding him more attractive but he wasn’t here to think much. He was here to obey his mate. Luckily, they had bought a few comfortable shirts today. He put on the first one he found. 

“Good. Do you want to rest a bit? Lay on the bed for me?”

“Rest…?” he frowned. Had Tony misunderstood what Steve wanted to do with him?

“Yes, rest. You’re not entirely in heat yet. You should rest a bit, at least an hour.”

“Alright. Steve? I am so sorry I humiliated you in front of Mr. Barnes. I understand I won’t meet any of your friends ever again. You were kind enough to mate me, I shouldn’t be so difficult.”

“You didn’t humiliate anyone, Tony. I just want you to be comfortable. okay? You need to tell me when there is an issue. We didn’t have to meet Bucky today.”

Tony put on something comfortable like he had been told to. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I, uh… I wanted to make up for the glass I dropped. I wanted to prove to you I wasn’t a burden. But I am, right? You took me in because you pitied me. That’s why I’m here.”

Steve sighed. He should’ve known Tony would hear. “Look, your father really scared me when he offered you to me. You can’t just offer…  _ people  _ in exchange for services. I took you in because I was scared he would marry you off to some idiot who get a rise out of scaring people that won’t fight back. “

Tony wanted to be there for him, he wanted to say he was right and he wanted to seem calm but he just got warmer and warmer and couldn’t concentrate anymore. 

“You’re shivering.”

“Mhmm. ‘m hot.”

Steve nodded and kissed his forehead, taken aback when Tony responded with a high-pitched whine. “And you’ve never spent a heat with anyone else?”

“N-No.”

“How did you get through it?”

“Alone.” Tony tried to get rid of his clothing. “I was in a room downstairs for a week and then- then- Well, then not anymore.”

“not thinking straight at the moment, hm?”

“Not really.”

“We’ll manage that just fine.” Steve couldn’t imagine how it had been, alone in a cold room without anyone to comfort him. He had been lucky he’d been born an alpha: His mother had always said he wouldn’t have survived the heats in his delicate state. 

“So you’ll… you won’t leave?”

“Not going anywhere, doll.”

Tony exhaled, his hands trying to captivate him on the bed. Steve felt how hot he was already getting, probably an exaggerated reaction of his body for being mated. It wasn’t different from normal sex, Steve had heard. Just more desperate.

And more desperate it was. 

Tony was on top of him and underneath him, wanted it fast, then slow, was begging, then moaning, then pleading. In the end, his mate was nothing but a shivering mess, a goofy grin on his face as if he had just been to Coney Island for a whole day. Of course his week wasn’t over. Far from it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
